This disclosure relates to security systems and more particularly to access control systems.
Access control systems are installed in buildings to restrict access only to individuals that are authorized to enter specified areas. For example, some access control systems require presentation of employee access badges to a card reader before entering a facility and before entering certain areas within a facility.
When such systems are installed, an installer (or technician) configures the features of the system according to the operational requirements of the facility prior to installation and enrolling the controller with a central server facility. Often it is required that an appointment is scheduled for obtaining a configuration of the access controller, prior to enrolling the access controller. Typically, access control system configuration is entered using a software program at the central station, and codes needed for the configuration are entered manually, which can increase the chances of errors.